Mailers are a very common type of business form. Numerous conventional mailers exist, however some of such conventional mailers have been rendered obsolete by restriction imposed by the United States Postal Service concerning the placement of the address information on mailers. Also, many manufacturers of computer printers are placing restrictions on the thickness of forms that can be handled by the printers. Many new printers are unable to handle the traditional self-mailer product, but require reduced thickness mailers.
According to the present invention, a return mailer business form is provided which overcomes the drawbacks set forth above. That is according to the present invention, a return mailer form is provided which meets all U.S. Postal Service regulations and recommendations for proper addressing and mailing. Also the form processes smoothly through a wide variety of printers, including those that cannot handle conventional mailers. The form is also less expensive compared to conventional mailers, and legibility is improved due to a decrease in the number of parts, and the amount of paper to be discarded is drastically reduced.
According to one aspect of the present invention a return mailer is provided which comprises the following parts: A first ply having a first face and a second face, and outgoing address indicia visible when viewing a first portion of the first face, and extending in a first direction. A first line formed in the first ply intersecting the outgoing address indicia. A second ply having a first face and a second face, the first face of the second ply in face to face contact with the second face of the first ply. A second line formed in the second ply in alignment with the first line, and defining a first part of the second ply, and a second part of the second ply, the first part of the second ply having a length in the first direction sufficient so that when it is folded over the first ply about the second line it completely covers any remaining outgoing address indicia visible when viewing the first ply. Reply address information printed wholly on the second face of the second part of the second ply. Means for attaching the first and second plies together to form a reply envelope. And, a third ply removably attached to the second ply to cover the second ply second face second portion, and when removed exposing the reply address.
According to a first embodiment of the present invention, the outgoing address indicia described above is printed on the second ply first face, and is visible through a window formed in the first ply at the first portion thereof, and the line of weakness in the first ply is a perforation (essentially bisecting the outgoing address area). A sealing agent, such as a piece of transfer tape or rewettable adhesive, is formed on the second ply first portion of the first face for sealingly engaging the first ply first face when the second ply is folded about the second line--which preferably is a score line.
Alternatively, according to a second embodiment, the outgoing address indicia may be printed on the first ply first face by utilizing a fly sheet with a carbon spot, or like imaging material, on the back of it to print the outgoing address on the first ply.
According to the first embodiment of the invention the return mailer thus comprises: A top ply having a window, and having a first, outer, face, and a second, interior, face. A second ply cooperating with the top ply and having a first, inner, face cooperating with the top ply second face, and having outgoing address information printed thereon beneath the window, and visible through the window, and extending in a first direction; and a second face having reply indicia printed thereon. A score line formed in the second ply and defining a flap portion, and a body portion, the reply address indicia being provided wholly in the body portion. A sealing agent disposed on the second ply first face on an endmost area of the flap portion. The flap portion having a length sufficient, when the second ply is folded about the score line and attached by the sealing agent to the top ply, to completely cover an outgoing address indicia on the second ply first face, and any portion of the window of the top ply. Adhesive means for attaching the top and second plies together to form an outgoing and reply envelope. And, means for removably covering the reply address indicia on the second ply when the mailer is used as an outgoing mailer.
The second embodiment of return mailer according to the present invention thus comprises the following elements: A top ply having outgoing address information printed on a first face thereof, and extending in a first direction, the top ply also having a second, interior, face. A second ply cooperating with the top ply and having a first, inner, face cooperating with the top ply second face, and a second face having reply indicia printed thereon. A score line formed in the second ply and defining a flap portion, and a body portion, the reply address indicia being provided wholly in the body portion. A sealing agent disposed on the second ply first face on an endmost area of the flap portion. The flap portion having a length sufficient, when the second ply is folded about the score line, to completely cover any outgoing address indicia on the top ply. Adhesive means for attaching the top and second plies together to form an outgoing and reply envelope And, means for removably covering the reply address indicia on the second ply when the mailer is used as an outgoing mailer.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple, relatively thin, mailer which meets all U.S. Postal requirements regarding proper addressing and mailing. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.